Her just desserts
by mikey26
Summary: My first fanfic. My version of what happened to Xiaoyu during the KOTIF 6. The title will mean something in the end. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Da – Gag!

"Huh. Where am I?" I asked myself. _Oh yeah. I was dreaming of him again. Ever since I heard on news that the Mishima Zaibatsu is starting a war, that he is starting a war, these dreams of rescuing him from ending his life started. Why is he like this? I know him, and he is better. He is better than what the news are telling, better than what people think of him in fear, he is better than what he thinks of himself. He is a caring and pure-minded man. Yet, worst of all, he doesn't want my help. I've long felt the consequences of this unrequited love but damn it, why won't it disappear._

Suddenly, alarge paw patted my shoulder tenderly.

"Panda," I said softly. I can see the concern on her face. "Don't worry, I fell on my butt," I lied. As expected, Panda didn't believe me. _Damn it, how come she is smarter than me dealing with one-sided love._

"Grrr," she said. Even though I don't speak bear, I can still understand her concern. _ Oh! How I love this fluffy being._ So I hugged her tightly. This at least gave me strength.

"For giving me huge amounts of strength, I will dress you up nicely today so that Kuma will continuously literally fall-over-paws for you," I declared yet I didn't notice her quick vanishing act. _How can a Panda be as smart as her_? So I came down from my room into the dining room to prepare our morning energizer to keep me, Panda, and Oji-san moving. _Speaking of Oji-san, where is that old geezer? Oh well, he'll just look for me demanding food._

"Hey, Panda! Your food is ready." I called for her. I guess she was to focused on watching her anticipated show on Discovery Channel about pandas. So I brought her food and mine to the living room.

"… Iron Fist Tournament Is announced this morning by the Mishima Zaibatsu." _Hope has its way of surprising me._ "Invitations are being distributed to respected fighters around the globe…" I entered the room to listen for further details but the television suddenly turned off as if I've stepped on the remote.

"Hey, panda. Can you turn it back on. I was listening to it."

"I won't allow you to enter such tournament." I faced the direction of the voice to find Oji-san closing the door.

"Oji-san, you're here…"

"Don't enter this tournament ," he cut me off.

"I didn't say I was going to enter."

"Yet I know you will."

"I didn't even entered last time because it was your instruction."

"Then prove to me that there was another Chinese pig-tailed girl I saw wearing a pink dress like the one you have sneaking at the backdoor of the building with an oversized female companion wearing a black and white furry costume." Well, I can't lie anymore because he has seen through my disguise.

"Well, my ends will justify my means."

"And have you met your means?"

"No Oji-san. That is why I'm joining, for me to accomplish what I've failed to do a long time ago."

"And what is that," Oji-san was now stoic, "to save that boy who started this chaos?"

"He's not that kind of a man," I replied shouting. "I don't know why he is doing this but I believe there is something good he wants to attain."

"You're blinded by your love for this man, Xiao-chan. You're nothing but a mere entity amongst mere entities like us."

"I know but I don't care. He needs my help. I can't leave him in that condition. And to think that I love himand can't do anything to save him render me weak and useless."

"The Mishimas are a clan of treacherous monstrosity. Trust me, Xiao-chan, I've witnessed their betrayal towards their own kind."

"Jin is not a Mishima."

"Maybe not in name, but in blood, and that goes deeper than the governing laws of our society restrict." I was very confused now. Oji-san is being mysterious.

"and haven't you heard, dear child. 'Invitations are being distributed .' I received mine when I checked my mail, yet there was nothing for you."He then walked pass me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Is breakfast ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh… That old man!" I recited with irritation. "He judges him even without knowing him. I know that he took the letter. I never was missed being invited."

"Grrr," said Panda. _Sometimes I wish she was human._

"Uhm, Panda, before going to school, let's stop by at Miharu's. I was borrowing her books on Mathematics." She nodded which meant yes.

We were nearing Miharu's house when there was a ring from far behind us that was growing louder. Before we can even think of whom it was directed to, the person crashed us and I ended up hitting my butt again on the floor.

"Ouch."

She extended her hand and helped me up. "Sorry about this but I really am late." Before I could respond, she quickly straighten up her bike and drove away.

"She seems excited and in a hurry," I said to Panda who is still angry at the bicycle and partner. Then, I noticed an envelope. I picked it up.

"She must have dropped this," I said to Panda. "Now, let's return this back to Ms…'Asuka KAZAMA'?" I said hysterically. _Why are the gods pouring down Kazamas to me?_ "Better return it, right?" I asked Panda and tucked it inside my bag. Hopefully, she didn't notice that the letter was already open.

* * *

I browsed the content of the letter. _No. Not a letter but an invitation to the King of the Iron Fist Tournament. _it said there that the announcement of tournament participants and their respective rivals will be held at a very fancy hotel. All the other details are irrelevant except that the person who submitted their invitations is expected to join. This is my chance to see him again.

"Hey, what's that?"asked Miharu.

"Nothing. Just an invitation I picked up from going here."

"Does it have information on where you can find the person in case it was, I don't know, picked up by a girl named Ling Xiaoyu?"

"Don't be sarcastic, Miharu. It's just a letter from the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Oh really." She smirked. I already understood what's she thinking of yet I ignored her comment because I didn't want to go down that road. _I'm already hurt deep, couldn't go any deeper_.

"Anyway, I have to give it to a woman named Asuka Kazama."

"Kazama?" she said as if not a question. She's obviously teasing me.

"I know. Why do I attract Kazamas?"

"I don't know Xiao but I think that that Kazama's a girl."

"I was being metaphorical."

"Or maybe she's Jin's girl."

_Ouch. Thought it wouldn't go any deeper but it did._ Silence made Miharu see her last statement a bit hurtful.

"Or maybe she's Jin's long lost relative?"

"Okay, Miharu. I'm going to look for her."

"Do you know where she could be?"

"I don't…" then someone passed by with the same uniform as from the mysterious Asuka Kazama-san. _The gods really want me to help Jin._ "…but I hope that her uniform would lead me to her." I quickly run to catch the girl in the uniform.

"Wait, Xiao! It's the first day of classes so no one might know her yet." She warned me but I was already far away. _I have to do this Miharu. Sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Asuka, what's this I heard about you recently fighting with some billionaire's heiress."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sempai."

"Yeah you do."

"No, I don't."

"Jeez, what is it with women today over-empowering men already." Asuka was irritated with that statement.

"You wanna fight, Sempai?"

"You know I'm better than you."

"Oh really?"

"Anyway, I decline. I don't use my strength for pride. I use it to protect the people I cherish."

"How can a handsome guy like you be so girly?"

"How can a cute girl like you be so masculine?"

"Alright, Sempai. Spare me this talk about protecting the woman you love. Spill it, who is she?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because we've been buddies . Also, since you owe me a lot of money after you walked out of that well-heeled home of yours."

"Money is really intoxicating, Asuka. Yet, this girl is more liquorous than cash."

"How can you give weird analogies? Anyhow, have you confessed?"

Silence grew. Sempai was quite embarrassed because Asuka already knows the answer. "All this talk about the woman of your dreams and you still haven't confessed yet?" she laughed audibly.

"Well there was no time. I mean she's younger than me and she's very cute that once you talk to her, you'll feel as if you already spoke the words you want to say" Sempai explained.

"Then that means Sempai is in love with a kouhai," Asuka teased. "It's so fun teasing you Sempai like this but you know what's more interesting?"

"What?" Sempai mumbled.

"I received the invita…" Asuka poked her hand in her bag to present to Sempai her invitation but she didn't feel any smooth paper. She opens her bag and searches the content. It wasn't there. "Damn it! Where is my invitation?"

"Let me guess, to the King of The Iron Fist T ournment?" Sempai said with a bored tone.

"Yeah. Where did it fell?" She was now searching the floor to see if the invitation fell there.

"Maybe you left it home?"

"No. I remember placing it in that bag. Please help me look for it," she asked Sempai. She headed towards the door.

* * *

Da – gag!

"Ouch," I said.

"Hey, look where you're going," said by a voice I just heard this morning. "Aren't you the girl I crashed into this morning?"

She remembered me. "Yeah. I was…"

"Sorry about not explaining myself thoroughly."

"It's alright." Then someone I recognize poked his head out of the door. "Sempai?" I went over to him. "Thought you were studying abroad?"

"Uhm … Xiao-chan. I wasn't expecting to see you here_." Sempai is a bit fidgety today?_

"Oh yeah," I then turned my gaze back to Asuka-san. I handed out her invitation. "You dropped this when we bumped this morning."Asuka was relieved to see her letter. I handed it over to her and she thanked me. "I have classes and the teacher might scold me for being late. By the way, I'm Xiao-chan." I then rushed out of the room and headed for my room.

"Well, you've found your letter," Sempai said.

"And I've found your very cute little kouhai," Asuka teased.

* * *

I better talk to Asuka again and ask her to include me in her entourage in the announcement party of the King of The Iron Fist Tournament. After class, I came back to look for Asuka-san but she wetren't there. They said she went home to practice for "whatever" tournament she was entering. Then someone held my elbow. I was surprised and immediately turned about face to see the enemy. It was Sempai.

"Sorry to startle you."

"Uhm, it's alright Sempai. I wasn't scared to death."

He smiled handsomely. _I wonder why he has no girlfriend when in fact, he has his very own fan club before he graduated._

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Asuka-san. It was a bit selfish of me but I would ask her a favor because I really need to do this."

"I could tell her, I was going to go to her dojo after I finished cleaning up our school gym'" he insisted.

"Alright if it's okay with you, Sempai. I was just going to ask her if she could slip me in this announcement party of the King of The Iron Fist Tournament."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. I know it's selfish of me but I really need to talk to someone, have a long tete-a-tete."

"You really need this?"

"Yes, Sempai?" I pleaded, and hoped.

"Well, the invitation said you could bring someone with you."

I was confused. "How'd you know that, Sempai?"

"The better question is how'd you know that the envelope contained an invitation?"

"Uhm, I know it's wrong but…" I said but he intervened.

"Alright, then go with me as my companion."

I'm still confused. "You are..," then it struck me, "the one who was always sent when it comes to national fighting competition and you never did flaw."

"That's right. And I'm proud to say that the people in the higher community of fighting recognized my ability as one of the best."

"Wow…uhm…well, thank you, Sempai'" I said excitedly. I then hugged Sempai and let go instantly. "Thank you. I won't forget your kindness."

"I hope so. Anyways, who were you meeting?""

I couldn't answer that question truthfully. He may stop me if I do this. Everybody knows Jin. "An old friend." I'm really just a friend in his eyes.

* * *

"Sir, a rebellion has occurred in the Research Institue."Jin turned his cold gaze to the soldier-in-command. It seems that his plans are working perfectly.

"Do you want to check the ruins?" asked by a blonde girl with the aura of an assassin.

"Get the chopper, in need to settle this before tonight's party. Jin headed instantly to the doorway. He needed to settle this thing for his plans to go smoothly.

"Alright then." Then Nina noticed something on Jin's table. "I know it's none of my business but everyone agreed to invite the best fighters in this tournament."

Jin already knew what she was talking about. "I can't involve her in this dangerous journey."

"You seem to care a lot for this girl."

"No," he said instantly, crisply, and quite audibly. "She's a mere distraction to the undertaking of my plan."

"Then let's transport her to an unknown island if she were a distraction."

"One of your purposes is to relieve me of my distraction. She would remain harmless if you make her stay away from me without using unnecessary means."

Nina the headed toward the doorway and said, "The cold tyrant is contradicting himself."

Jin didn't say anything not because he was guilty of the statement but because of his arrogance to satisfy any undesired question. But deep within him, he knows that who they were talking about is too much of the opposite, his desire for her flows over the brim, and that is a huge distraction.


End file.
